


A Mild Disaster

by alseeptoday



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Biting, Drunk Sex, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Mild Painplay, Morning After, just guys being dudes, sort of no homo cashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Ashton have very drunken spur of the moment sex and Calum can't quite figure out why he liked it so much...</p>
<p>
  <i>Calum tried to remember what had led up to this but the alcohol was severely clouding his memory. That and the mouth on his neck was sending distracting shivers down his spine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mild Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy there's probs a few mistakes in this and i'm sorry if there are and i'm guessing this takes place in like one of them houses they hire out when they write an album just cos it's convenient lol
> 
> just felt like writing some classic bros being dudes but maybe they actually don't wanna be bros being dudes fic cos it's my fave thing. 
> 
> also even though it's drunk sex there is no hint of dub con or non con at all cos that's not my jam
> 
> follow me on tumblr at alseeptoday.tumblr.com it would be v kind

Calum wasn’t entirely sure how it happened; in his defence he was a little bit tipsy… which actually meant stupidly drunk. But the point was it _had_ happened. And, as a result, Ashton had him pinned to the bed, shirtless with his jeans open. Calum could feel Ashton’s hot breath at his neck – just sort of hovering there before he sucked the skin into his mouth. He hoped that he wouldn’t have a hickey there later… but only because it was too much effort to explain – the actual thought of Ashton leaving a hickey was incredibly appealing.

Calum tried to remember what had led up to this but the alcohol was severely clouding his memory. That and the mouth on his neck was sending distracting shivers down his spine. He was also trying hard not to moan at the feeling but he had a weakness for love bites. Well, he had a weakness for biting altogether. 

They had been sitting on Ashton’s bed, drinking together after a party, watching TV. Then Ashton got a phone call and went a bit quiet. The next thing Calum knew he was ranting about being lonely a lot of the time but being fine because he still had his band. Then, somehow, they were discussing fucking guys in a completely platonic way because they “should try it at least once” and here they were. With erections and everything. It was all a blur.

Calum let a moan slip out of his mouth at the biting, finally crumbling under the pleasure. Then there was a hand sneaking into his boxers. Ashton’s hand stopped, hovering over Calum’s dick but not making actual contact. Calum glanced down at the hand then up at Ashton who was looking directly at him. 

“What’s up?” Calum asked, hoping Ashton wouldn’t fire back the obvious pun about it being his cock. 

“Nothing… It’s just. I’ve never touched another guy’s dick before,” Ashton said as though Calum didn’t already know that, laughing to himself afterwards. 

“It’s only me, you’ve seen it enough times.” Calum pointed out even though his chest felt heavy with something he couldn’t explain, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. It was too much of a wait, Calum just wanted Ashton to grab it and get it over with. 

“Yeah I know, it’s not that I don’t want to touch it. I mean, I’m a bit curious but… dunno, it’s just strange,” mumbled Ashton as he maintained eye contact with Calum. Calum wanted to explain that it didn’t mean anything but he couldn’t think of a way to say the words properly. He just decided to wait until Ashton made his move. 

Calum almost flinched away at the first touch of Ashton’s hand on his cock; it was only because of the build-up, he told himself. It did feel like Calum had been waiting decades for the touch and it caused him to suck in a harsh breath. Ashton’s eyes met his again, unsure and a bit nervous. Calum didn’t want to say anything to disturb the moment so he just hoped his eyes were saying “it’s okay” as opposed to “get away from me”. 

It didn’t really matter anyway because Ashton asked “Okay?” really quietly, like he didn’t want to disturb the moment either. 

“Yeah,” Calum mumbled, swallowing loudly in the quiet room. Then, Ashton’s hand wrapped around the length of Calum’s dick. It was still a bit wary and fumbled but Calum didn’t mind. Then his hand started to move and Calum didn’t really know where to look. One of his best friends was on top of him jerking him off and he was unsure what to do in a situation like that. He couldn’t maintain eye contact; it didn’t feel right. 

Luckily, Ashton bent down and started biting at Calum’s neck again, having picked up on the fact that Calum had enjoyed it. It was great because it felt good but it was also terrible because it was the one thing that could turn Calum into a whining, squirming mess and he wasn’t sure if that was acceptable for this kind of encounter. Calum was sure that the purpose of this encounter was to try sex things with another guy – if his fuzzy head was actually remembering that right. So in his head that meant a stoic expression all the way through with a half decent orgasm just to prove a point. So Calum was already in danger if that was the way he should behave because with every breath he felt on his neck, the closer he got to whimpering. 

Ashton was sucking and nibbling at the skin on Calum’s neck while his hand was starting to move along Calum’s dick at a slow but steady pace. Calum closed his eyes which made it ultimately worse because all he wanted to do was pull Ashton in closer. 

After a particularly hard bite, Calum couldn’t help it – he threw his hand up in the air and grasped at the back of Ashton’s head. He didn’t even mean to do it, it was just a reflex. But it made Ashton groan into the skin of his neck. 

“Shit,” Calum said under his breath. After that, Ashton got a bit cocky and started focusing more on the hand inside Calum’s boxers, pumping his dick with confidence. 

“It’s weird doing it from this angle,” Ashton said, huffing out a laugh into the crook of Calum’s neck. Calum let out a small laugh as well but he was focusing most of his energy into showing that he wasn’t _too_ turned on. Because he was probably more into it than he should have been.

“It feels fine,” Calum said hoping his voice didn’t give anything away. Ashton pulled back to look at Calum.

“Really?” Ashton responded sounding too surprised for it to be anything other than genuine. 

“Yeah,” Calum nodded; the sincerity of Ashton’s tone threw him off. There was a pregnant pause between the two of them and Calum met Ashton’s eyes. He felt a pang in his stomach and he couldn’t tell if it was from nervousness or affection. Then, breaking their shared moment, he scrambled to unbutton Ashton’s jeans, trying to get them unfastened before he could chicken out. He risked one last glance at Ashton and when he didn’t look like he was about to punch Calum, he stuck a hand in his boxers and wrapped it around his dick. Ashton let out a small, low sound that Calum would’ve missed if he wasn’t concentrating so much on his reaction. 

Calum started to move his hand, just as slowly as Ashton had done to him moments earlier. Ashton took that as his cue to start moving his hand that had stilled – something Calum hadn’t even missed until it began again. Then, Ashton went back to his position at Calum’s neck, biting at the tender skin there once more. It made Calum flinch and the hand on Ashton’s cock squeezed briefly. Calum would have apologised but it made Ashton’s hips punch forward and his breathing stutter. 

Ashton breathed shakily against Calum and started pressing little kisses to the raw skin of Calum’s neck. It felt nice and Calum wanted Ashton to feel as nice as he did. His grip on Ashton’s dick became firmer and more confident, using everything he liked when he jerked himself off and transferring that onto Ashton. Calum had always been a fast learner. It was a blessing that Ashton was so close to Calum’s ear because he could hear every hitch in his breath when something felt good. Calum found that far more arousing that he ever would have guessed.

Calum barely realised that Ashton had kissed a trail along his jaw until the kissing had stopped. He opened his eyes – when did he even shut his eyes? – and saw Ashton staring straight at him. Calum was going to ask him what was wrong but he got the feeling that he didn’t need to ask. It looked like Ashton was going to kiss him but that seemed silly. But the longer he looked at Ashton the more it felt like he could read his thoughts. 

Ashton appeared to be waiting for something, a cue from Calum maybe. Calum just wanted Ashton to do it, he willed him to. So Calum raised his eyebrows, daring Ashton to kiss him. Ashton accepted the challenge. 

His lips were gentle and soft, something Calum wasn’t expecting – he thought Ashton would be a bit rough because he was a guy. He kissed back immediately. Something about it just felt right, they were automatically coordinated, which had happened to Calum maybe twice in his life before. It seemed to fit in his head that he and Ashton would just be good at kissing each other. He didn’t really know why, but it did. Probably because they were best friends that shared everything; it seemed natural that they would just know what the other wanted without having to discuss it first. 

Then, Ashton moved the hand that had stilled on his dick and Calum moaned into his mouth. He felt himself flush with embarrassment so he moved his hand too; he wanted to get him back. But it backfired because Ashton bit Calum’s lip causing him to moan again. Calum cursed himself for being responsive in bed – most girls liked it but it could be embarrassing sometimes. Like right now. 

“Sorry,” Calum slurred, partly from the booze, partly from how good he felt.

“What are you sorry for?” Ashton whispered. 

“I don’t know,” Calum replied, giggling at himself. Ashton just surged forward and reattached their lips but Calum kept laughing into his mouth. Eventually Ashton was laughing too. It felt good. His hand started working far more enthusiastically on Ashton’s cock, his coordination slightly off because of how drunk he was but that didn’t matter. Ashton let out one of the best moans Calum had ever heard as a result and suddenly every part of Calum’s body was itching. He needed something else. He only had the courage to ask for it because of the alcohol. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asked, cringing at how blunt the words sounded coming out of his mouth. But… go hard or go home or whatever the appropriate saying was. Ashton stilled above him and Calum panicked. He was about to start backtracking when he felt Ashton’s hand join his own on his dick. He had his eyes scrunched tight and he was biting his lip. Calum’s eyes tracked down their bodies to where Ashton was gripping his own dick. He suddenly let out a breath.

“Yeah, I don’t know how long I’ll last though,” Ashton mumbled, face completely flushed. God, seeing him like that did something to Calum. It made him desperate. “Do you know what to do?”

“Sort of. Not really, we’ll figure it out. Get some lube,” Calum said, the words sounding foreign to him even though he was saying them. He’d never felt like this before. He’d never been fucked, he’d never even felt like he wanted to try it before now. It was most likely the alcohol. Once Ashton climbed off him to hunt down some lube, the room started to spin slightly. He was a lot drunker than he’d first thought. Apparently Ashton was too, if his stumbling around the room was anything to go by. 

“Found some,” Ashton said from across the room. Calum lifted his hips off the bed and shoved his jeans and underwear down his legs then flung them across the room. Ashton did the same, throwing the lube and a condom at Calum. Ashton was back on the bed in an instant. “How do we do this?”

“Dunno… fingers first,” Calum mumbled. They were probably being a bit hasty but Calum honestly couldn’t give a single shit. Ashton pushed Calum’s legs apart, leaving him completely spread and open on the bed and he didn’t even feel embarrassed. Ashton poured lube onto his fingers and went straight to circling one cold, wet finger round Calum’s hole. 

“Okay?” Ashton asked.

“Yeah, go for it,” Calum instructed. He felt like he was on fast forward, like they were going so fast but he couldn’t slow them down. He didn’t care, he needed Ashton to fuck him. He had no idea where this urge had come from but he needed it. Ashton started pushing his index finger into Calum. Calum had relaxed his muscles but it was still surprising to him how smoothly Ashton’s finger went in. 

Ashton started wiggling his finger round inside Calum and it felt really strange. Not bad or good, just odd. 

“How does it feel?” Ashton asked, words slightly slurred. 

“Weird,” Calum answered honestly.

“Weird how?”

“It’s like… I dunno. Like an itch you can’t scratch, I guess,” he commented, wriggling down onto Ashton’s finger, trying to get it deeper. 

“Okay, what about now?” Ashton crooked his finger slightly and that felt better. It felt a lot better but not completely satisfying. Calum sort of nodded, still moving his hips into Ashton’s hand. “Another?” Ashton added some more lube and slipped his finger nearly all the way out. He pushed back in with a second finger. The stretch was a bit more, but it didn’t hurt. In fact, Calum quite enjoyed the stretch of it – more than he was anticipating anyway. 

“Yeah, that’s better,” muttered Calum, moaning quietly. It still didn’t feel amazing but there was something about it that Calum was really into. Ashton did the thing where he crooked his fingers again and that felt really nice. Then, Ashton was biting his neck again. There was something about that feeling combined with the fingers inside him that was making Calum feel completely desperate. He needed Ashton to hurry up and fuck him. 

“Add another,” Calum gasped out through a whimper. Ashton added a third finger and it still didn’t hurt, not _really_. The stretch was a touch more painful than before but Calum could take it. He knew that realistically they should slow down, but no part of Calum wanted to. “Fuck,” he grunted through gritted teeth.

“Does it hurt?” Ashton asked, losing the rhythm his hand had going for a spilt second. 

“No, it’s fine,” Calum shook his head, letting out a moan of frustration. He just wanted Ashton to hurry up and stretch him so that he could hurry up and _fuck him_. Calum pulled Ashton’s face down to his, needing to kiss him. He kissed him hungrily, slipping his tongue gently into his mouth. Again, Ashton was immediately in sync with him. He felt his hard cock brush up against Ashton’s stomach and he moaned into Ashton’s mouth. “Fuck me, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Ashton questioned, crooking his fingers up further into Calum as punctuation. Calum reached down and jerked his dick a couple of times before pulling his hand away. Ashton’s eyes followed the movement. 

“Yes,” Calum nodded, pushing Ashton back so he was kneeling in front of Calum again. He pulled his fingers out of Calum and grabbed the condom that was near Calum’s elbow. He fumbled with it for a second.

“Can you open this? My hands are too slippery,” Ashton laughed, handing the condom to Calum. Calum ripped the packet open but, instead of handing the slimy latex to Ashton, he took it and rolled it on Ashton’s dick himself. It felt weird, he’d never put a condom on another guy before. Ashton giggled but he was blushing “Thanks.”

He positioned himself between Calum’s legs. He grabbed the lube and coated his dick, he quickly dipped his fingers in one more time, just to make sure Calum was stretched enough. 

“Okay?” Ashton asked, letting the head of his cock nudge up against Calum’s hole. 

“Yeah, do it,” Calum encouraged. Ashton had one hand on his dick, one on Calum’s hip as he slowly started pressing himself inside Calum. It was intense and Ashton was a lot thicker than Calum had thought. This time it did hurt, not unbearably so but it hurt. Calum could definitely handle it but his muscles were not going to be his friend in the morning. Even though it hurt, it felt great. There was something about it that was driving Calum insane. 

It was a weird feeling that was building in his chest. He wanted Ashton to fuck him through the mattress even though he knew that would be a bad idea. He knew they needed to build up to it but he really didn’t want to. It was all too much, it was too intense and Calum fought not to thrash around on the bed; he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“You good?” Ashton spoke once he was all the way in. Calum could tell Ashton was pretty far gone. His voice was fucked and he was clutching at Calum’s hip so hard it was going to bruise. Calum didn’t mind, in fact he liked it. Also, Calum’s arse would not stop clenching around Ashton’s cock, which probably wasn’t helping. 

“Yeah, you can move but go slow for now,” Calum responded, laying back wanting to feel everything. Ashton inched out slowly and, _God_ it felt fucking brutal. He pushed back in deep, circling his hips. Calum grunted. If Ashton just kept that up a little bit longer, he could tell that this entire thing would start feeling incredible. Ashton repeated the motion a few more times, gaining a tiny bit of speed each time he did it. “That’s good.” 

“It is?” Ashton questioned in earnest. His hips punched up a little by accident and Calum let out a whine. 

“Yeah, shit,” Calum said, to try and hide the fact that he’d just made a really embarrassing sound. He moved a hand to rest on Ashton’s arse, so he could guide the speed a little without having to tell him what to do. Then, they had a good steady pace going. It was still quite slow but it was consistent and it was starting to feel… pleasant. He glanced up and looked straight at Ashton’s face. “Holy shit, you’re fucking me, oh my God.” Calum was so completely blown away by the realisation that he started to laugh. 

“I know, what the fuck is happening?” Ashton was laughing as well, his speed picking up. “You feel really fucking good.” Calum blushed slightly at his best friend telling him that the inside of his arse felt good around his dick, Jesus Christ how had this even happened? He didn’t know how to respond, did he say thank you or was that weird?

At that moment, Ashton picked up Calum’s hips a little and pressed himself forward, getting a deeper angle than he’d previously been able to. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Calum groaned, louder than he should have but he couldn’t help it. He was hitting him just right, Calum clawed at Ashton’s arse. “There, oh God.” Ashton kept thrusting into him at just the right angle and Calum’s whole body felt like it was on fire. The ache that he felt in his arse disappeared each time Ashton hit his prostate. 

“Shit,” Ashton hissed. Calum needed more, it was good but he knew it could be better. 

“Faster,” Calum moaned, arching his back. Ashton managed to pick up the pace significantly while still hitting Calum in all the right places. They were both breathing stupidly fast and he could hear the clichéd pornographic sound of skin slapping against skin. He knew Ashton wouldn’t be able to keep up the pace forever but it satiated his need. His hand flew down to his dick which was straining against his stomach. At the first touch to his cock a high pitched whine left his throat. Shit, it felt amazing. He finally felt amazing. 

He started pumping his dick in time to Ashton’s thrusts and it felt a thousand times more intense than anything he’d ever felt. He never thought having something up his arse would make his cock feel so good but, shit, he’d really been missing out. Every part of his skin felt ultra-sensitive. He could hear the bed creaking beneath them both and he knew they were being too loud but he didn’t give a fuck. He had no idea if that was because of how incredible his body felt or because he was still drunk. Either way, he didn’t care.

“Ash, fuck,” Calum groaned. He was sweating everywhere, hair sticking to his forehead; Ashton was fairing no better. “Oh my God.” Calum knew he was making noises with nearly every thrust but he couldn’t stop; he could barely hear himself in the first place so he had no chance trying to prevent it. Every so often, he heard Ashton moan as well which settled his mind a little – at least he wasn’t the only one losing control. 

Just as the speed was finally taking its toll on Calum, Ashton started to slow down. Ashton’s pace was much slower but still just as deep and wonderful. God, he would really be sore in the morning.

“Sorry, if I kept going like that I was gonna come too soon,” Ashton panted, pressing a brief kiss to Calum’s lips. Calum moaned against his lips, unable to stop it.

“No, no, its fine, this feels so good.” Ashton pressed into Calum deep, his legs lifted up. He had to slow down the hand on his dick; he could feel himself getting closer. Neither of them were going to last much longer. “Fuck, _Calum_ ,” Ashton let out a whine of his own leaning down to bite at Calum’s neck once more. It was a much harder bite than it had been before, it would probably leave a mark and Calum couldn’t bring himself to care. Ashton’s hot breath against his neck was something Calum never imagined he would enjoy.

“Shit,” Calum grunted, “I’m getting close too.”

“You are?” Ashton almost sounded relieved. He was clearly closer than he’d suggested. 

“Yeah, keep going,” Calum nodded, pulling at Ashton’s hips. Ashton carried on fucking him, his brow furrowed in concentration. Calum carried on jerking himself off, not caring if he came too soon considering they were both in the same boat. Calum looked up at Ashton’s face, he looked a lot more appreciative of the sensation now that Calum had basically given him the go ahead to come.

“Fuck,” Ashton gasped. His breathing was a lot more irregular than it had been previously, so were his thrusts. Calum knew he wouldn’t last much longer but he got the impression that he was holding off so Calum could come first. Calum moaned, arching his back. He felt amazing, it wouldn’t take him much longer at all. 

“Calum, fuck,” Ashton slurred through a strained groan. He looked too far gone compared to Calum “Cal, I can’t keep, _fuck_. I’m gonna cum,” he moaned. 

“Okay,” Calum grunted, pulling Ashton down to lie on top of him. Which he briefly considered might have been a bad idea, it was a bit too intimate. He wrapped his legs around Ashton’s waist, pulling him in close. It was actually pretty good, better than Calum would’ve expected, feeling Ashton’s body thrust against his trapped dick. Ashton buried his face into Calum’s neck. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whined as his thrusting got more erratic and he started to come. It was quite nice feeling Ashton whole body buck and twitch against his own and Calum realised he’d been stroking his back unconsciously. Ashton let out a broken, muffled moan into the crook of Calum’s neck. His hot breath sending shivers all through Calum’s body. As soon as Ashton’s thrusting slowed down, Calum realised how close he’d been and he needed a hand on his dick immediately. 

Ashton peeled himself back, panting, and he thrust a few more times into Calum. 

“Cal, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Ashton apologised which Calum thought was stupid.

“Shut up,” he laughed, but couldn’t stop himself grinding down on Ashton’s dick that was still inside him. He pushed at Ashton’s stomach, giving him permission to pull out. As soon as Ashton did, Calum started to jerk himself off, his urge to come hadn’t died down. 

“Do you want me to put my fingers in you?” Ashton asked, looking a bit embarrassed at the question. Calum nodded desperately, letting out a moan. Ashton put three fingers in Calum straight away, making him whine loud into the room. He tried to recreate the pace that they’d set previously but it wasn’t quite the same. Calum didn’t mind, it would do; he was already really close again. 

“Can you do that thing you did before?” Calum requested unsteadily, not knowing how to word what he wanted. 

“This?” Ashton asked, crooking his fingers deep inside Calum. 

“Yes, that, fuck,” Calum moaned, bucking his hips against Ashton’s hand a couple of times. He knew it wouldn’t take much more to get him there. Then, he felt a weird sensation and he glanced down and saw that Ashton was biting his thighs. Ashton started sucking a huge love bite there and Calum could feel his orgasm approaching fast. “Shit.” He gasped into the air, the mix of sharp pain and pleasure too much. 

His back arched as his orgasm hit him. It felt amazing and he could feel himself clench around Ashton’s fingers. His head was buzzing and he could hear the blood whooshing around in his brain – at least that’s what it felt like. He felt his cum shoot up his belly and drip down his fist. It was pretty gross but he felt too good to care. 

“F-fuck,” Calum panted, stuttering over the word. His chest was heaving and his stomach twitched. He reached down to push at Ashton’s hand, too oversensitive to have his fingers inside him. He winced when he pulled them out, he already felt sore. “Tissue?” Ashton left and grabbed a wad of tissues from somewhere in the room; Calum’s head was spinning too much to see. He hastily mopped up his stomach, throwing the tissues half-heartedly towards the bin. 

“Sleep,” he mumbled, eyes already drooping. He crawled under the duvet, pulling Ashton into the bed with him. Their skin together was unbearably hot but Calum spooned him anyway. He was asleep almost instantly.

-

Calum woke with a start, he’d had a dream he was falling out of bed and woke up expecting to be doing just that. Thankfully, he wasn’t. He was even more thankful that wasn’t the case when he tried to turn around in bed and nearly yelped in pain. Fuck, his arse hurt so much. 

He froze.

He opened his eyes, and glanced around. The sunlight coming through the curtain was a cruel joke for his hangover. He was naked, he was in Ashton’s room. Suddenly, the memories from last night came flooding back in full – although they were a little bit fuzzy, especially ones from the beginning of the night. 

He’d had sex with Ashton. He’d had full on real _sex_ with Ashton. With _Ashton_. He turned to the side, trying to avoid putting too much pressure on his arse. He could see the clock. It wasn’t even 11am yet – then again, Calum always woke up early when he was hungover. 

His movement caused Ashton – who was still next to him asleep, also naked – to stir. Calum prayed for a second that Ashton wouldn’t wake up and Calum could sneak out without him noticing. Then, Calum had a brief moment of sobriety. That would probably make the entire situation worse. If they didn’t discuss it when they woke up they’d probably avoid each other for the rest of their lives, ruining their friendship and the band in the process. 

The band. Oh, shit. Did they tell Michael and Luke? Calum cringed as he remembered how loud they were last night; it would be a miracle if they weren’t overheard. Maybe he was overthinking it, he was pretty drunk last night. Something inside him told him that wasn’t the case. He slapped both hands over his face in embarrassment. He was so _loud_. He got fucked and he loved it – it was most likely just because he was drunk. Probably. Maybe. 

He had no idea why he did it. He’d never even been curious before about it so why did it even happen? He was the one that suggested it as well, he couldn’t even pretend that it was Ashton’s idea because it was 100% his idea. He knew he liked sex when he was drunk, he just didn’t expect his drunken self to be open to that as well. 

“Hey,” said a sleepy voice, bringing him out of his internal freak out and into a brand new one. “Why are you—” Ashton cut himself off and by the look on his face he was remembering what happened last night as well. “Oh, shit.” 

“Yeah,” Calum mumbled, agreeing to the sentiment whole-heartedly. “Fuck.” Calum gave Ashton a moment to process everything like he had just done. He saw the panic all over his face. He cleared his throat. “We should probably talk about this, right?” Ashton nodded. 

“Yeah we should. In a bit though,” Ashton suggested and Calum nearly sobbed with relief, he wasn’t ready right now “I’m so hungover. Should we go get breakfast?” 

“Okay,” Calum nodded, not really wanting to stand up but he really needed a glass of water and some food. Ashton sat up and Calum carefully followed suit. He hissed in pain. 

“Shit are you okay?” Ashton asked, looking concerned. Calum felt the embarrassment flood through his entire body. 

“Yeah I’m good, I just. Y’know. I’m sore,” he wanted to die. Ashton looked embarrassed too. Calum cleared his throat, waiting for Ashton to say something.

“Oh,” Ashton finally mumbled. He slapped a hand over his face, “Jesus fucking Christ, I’m too hungover to deal with this.” 

“Me too, let’s go downstairs.” Calum wanted this whole morning to be over. He got out of bed, gritting his teeth. Shit, he was _really_ sore. He knew he’d regret not taking it slow in the morning. But when he thought about that he was forced to deal with how desperate he had been to have a cock up his arse last night. So he tried to shake the thought from his brain. He looked around the room for his clothes. He didn’t fancy putting on last night’s clothes but just as he was about to strut to his own room he noticed that there was still the remnants of dried cum on his chest. Gross. 

“Here,” Ashton said, tossing some sweatpants and a shirt his way. Calum avoided thinking about how they were always in sync because, yet again, it forced him to think about the previous night.

“Thanks,” Calum replied. He pulled them on as quickly as he was capable and they left the room to go get breakfast.

Walking was a whole other challenge Calum hadn’t anticipated. He was sure he’d feel better as the day went on but right now he just felt stiff and achy everywhere. It wasn’t unbearable, it was more of an inconvenience. He hoped he’d be able to act normal around Luke and Michael later on. At least that was one positive, the two of them would never be awake at this time. Especially not post-party. 

Unfortunately, Calum was wrong and nothing was working out in his favour. Because sitting in the kitchen eating toast and drinking tea were Luke and Michael. Shit. He saw Ashton’s shoulders tense in front of him. 

“Morning,” greeted Luke who looked incredibly sleepy. So did Michael. Hopefully, they wiped out after the party and heard nothing. 

“Morning,” replied Calum, he felt like absolute shit. Ashton went straight to the cupboard, pulling out two glasses. Calum sat down at the table next to Luke, very carefully and it aroused suspicion. 

“Are you okay?” asked Michael, he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I just must’ve pulled something,” Calum explained, trying to act nonchalant. Ashton placed a glass of water in front of Calum. “Thanks.”

“Cool,” Michael nodded. “Ash, there’s some toast on the rack, we made too much.” Ashton mumbled a thank you. There was a pause. The only sounds in the kitchen were those of Ashton buttering toast. Michael had a drink of his tea. There was an air of mischief around his face. Calum’s heart started racing. “Did this injury happen during that intense and extremely loud round of fucking you took place in last night?” Oh, no such luck. 

“What?” Calum asked, feeling incredibly sick all of a sudden. He had a sip of his water. 

“Well one of you brought someone back. I would know because I couldn’t get to sleep. I just assumed it would be you,” Michael added, taking a bite from his toast. Ashton sat down next to Michael, sliding a plate of toast over to Calum. Calum took a tiny bite. 

“Why are you acting weird?” Luke asked Calum, lifting his head out of his hands to look at him. He looked worse for wear. That seemed fair, the last Calum saw of Luke he was whining because he hurt his arm after trying to dance to Cotton-Eyed Joe by himself.

“I’m not acting weird!” Calum said, maybe a little too loud, glancing at Ashton by mistake. 

“You are,” Luke said, suddenly looking a lot more interested. “You’re acting really fucking weird. What happened? Was the person creepy? Did you do something gross? Are they still here?” Luke quizzed, rattling off questions an expression of glee forming on his face.

“Shut up, let me eat my toast,” Calum ducked his head taking a bite. He felt uncomfortable so he shifted in his seat, then fought back a wince. He looked at Ashton again who looked away. He was acting weird and he knew it. He wished that he could _stop_ acting weird but everything about this morning was so fucking weird. 

“Wait did you two fuck someone together?” Michael asked, finally looking at Ashton as well. If they’d known that Michael and Luke would be in the kitchen they would probably have made more of an effort to look less dishevelled. 

“No,” said Ashton. Calum looked at him in surprise. What the fuck was he doing? They were just given a perfect out of this entire situation. Ashton seemed to realise his mistake too because his jaw clenched. Michael looked between the two of them for a second. They both looked ridiculously guilty and tense. 

“Oh my fucking God,” mumbled Michael, his expression completely awestricken. Calum’s eyes snapped to his face.

“What?” he choked on the word, panic in his veins. Oh God, of course Michael could figure it out, it really didn’t take a genius; their posture alone was practically screaming the answer. 

“No fucking way!” Michael exclaimed. 

“What, what’s happening?” Luke asked, having missed the moment by being too absorbed in his breakfast. 

“Neither of them brought anyone back,” Michael teased Luke with that little bit of information. His face was just one giant smirk. 

“But we heard sex. Very loud sex. I thought the ceiling was gonna fall through,” Luke mocked, still not knowing which of them to direct his jab at. 

“Yeah we did,” Michael responded. Still smirking, the little shit, looking between the two of them with glee in his eyes. Luke looked at Ashton who had dropped his head into his hands. Then at Calum and Calum witnessed the moment he figured it out and his entire face lit up. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Luke yelled before laughing so much he nearly choked on his toast. Michael joined in. Calum and Ashton sat and waited for their laughter to subside. Calum had another sip of his water. His head was starting to throb.

“Oh my God, you two fucked last night?” Luke questioned, tears in his eyes. 

“We were drunk,” Ashton commented, voice low, looking at the table. 

“Oh my God, you did!” Michael yelled, happy that his suspicions were fully confirmed.

“Yeah but you like… really fucked. We heard a lot of it and the bed was shaking; we heard it banging against the wall.” Calum refrained from punching Luke in the arm.

“Please stop talking,” Calum begged, wanting both of them to shut up and leave it. It was bad enough just the two of them knowing never mind Luke and Michael who would make it their duty to make fun of them for the next 10 years. 

“It was really vigorous, are you okay?” Luke said through a new bout of the giggles. 

“Yeah, Calum how’s your arse feeling?” Michael teased. Then Calum furrowed his brow.

“What makes you think I got fucked?” Calum was defensive even though it was true. But still, it was rude of them to just assume like that.

“Well, didn’t you?” Michael asked. Calum didn’t respond. “Exactly. Anyway, you can barely sit down that gave it away. Jesus Ashton why didn’t you go easier on him?” Calum looked at Ashton, pleading with his eyes that he wouldn’t say anything. 

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Ashton begged, sounding very tired. He looked as hungover as Calum felt. 

“No, this is going to be the only think I talk about for the next month,” Michael said. Knowing him, that wasn’t even an exaggeration. 

“Was it good?” Luke pried, not able to keep the smile off his face for a second. Calum gave him the worst death stare he could muster. “Is that a yes?” 

“How did it even happen?” Michael asked, and Calum wasn’t entirely sure how to answer that. He wasn’t sure if he _should_ answer it. 

“We were just drunk,” Calum mumbled. His face felt inhumanly hot. 

“Well, me and Luke get drunk together all the time and we don’t end up fucking,” Michael commented snidely. Strangely, that surprised Calum – if anyone in the band was going to fuck, it would have probably been them. But it wasn’t. It was him and Ashton. God, he wanted to die. “Is this a thing that happens every time you drink?”

“No, oh my God just stop,” Ashton said, raising his voice. “I’m too hungover for this right now. I’m going back to bed for a bit then we’re gonna talk about this.” Ashton gestured at Calum. He stood up, took his water and left. 

“You haven’t talked about it yet?” Luke said, voice significantly quieter as though it were a secret. 

“We’ve only just woken up.” Calum mumbled. The toast wasn’t going down well at all, he felt even worse.

“Well, don’t be babies about it. It’s not a big deal,” Michael spoke. Calum looked at him in disbelief – he was the one that was just causing a scene about the entire thing. “I mean, it’s hilarious to me and Luke. But _you_ don’t have to stupid about it. Our band is not breaking up because you two were drunk and horny.” Calum nodded. He didn’t want to make it a bigger deal than it was anyway. Calum had some more water. He stood up – too fast and it made his face contort in discomfort. He could tell Michael was about to say something.

“Shut the fuck up.” Calum said, no heat in the words. 

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted some painkillers,” Michael protested but Calum couldn’t even find the energy to feel guilty for assuming. 

“No, I’m going to bed,” Calum said, turning to leave the room. He paused before he went up the stairs “and just so you know. The only reason I didn’t punch either of you this morning is because I’m too hungover. I’m just warning you now so you don’t complain when I hit you later.” They both nodded, seeming to understand the fairness of his threat. Calum went upstairs.

-

When Calum woke up, it was starting to get dark meaning he’d slept nearly all day. A knock at the door had roused him from his ‘nap’ and Calum’s heart temporarily jumped into his throat. He’d forgotten in his grogginess. 

“Come in,” Calum croaked, clearing his throat to try and sound less sleepy. The door cracked open and Ashton peered in. 

“Have you just woken up?” Ashton asked. He looked a lot better than he had that morning. Calum chuckled and nodded. He patted the bed for Ashton to sit down. Ashton slid in, under the duvet next to Calum. That was probably a good sign; Ashton didn’t feel too awkward to get into a bed with him. He turned and looked at Calum, shooting him an unsure smile. He could tell that Ashton felt tense.

“So, today has been quite possibly the weirdest day of my life and I’ve been awake for maybe an hour of it,” Calum said, trying to break the awkward mood with a joke. Ashton half-heartedly laughed. Which, Calum supposed, was better than nothing. 

“It has,” Ashton mused aloud, picking at the skin around his fingernails. “How… um, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine,” Calum murmured. “My arse still hurts if that was the question you were really asking.” Ashton actually laughed that time. 

“I wasn’t,” Ashton took a moment to clear his throat and shift into a more comfortable position – which indicated to Calum that the conversation was about to take a serious turn. He felt a pang of nervousness shoot through his stomach; he didn’t know what to expect. “I just thought, you know, you might be feeling weird or, like, sad or angry or something about what happened.” 

“Oh,” Calum furrowed his brow “I don’t. Feel sad or angry. I mean, it’s weird but I don’t feel any different towards you if that’s what you mean.”

“Right,” Ashton nodded. 

“Well, we were drunk, it was… I don’t know.” Calum wanted to scream at how neither of them could manage to properly articulate what they wanted to say. Calum waited for a while, not knowing how to complete his sentence. 

“Jesus,” Ashton broke the silence, laughing awkwardly “I wasn’t that bad, was I?” It sounded forced and Calum didn’t know how to respond. Did he continue to joke around or did he reply in honesty? He’d never been in a situation like this and it was a really tough line to walk. Ashton glanced at Calum’s face, seeming unable to properly meet his eyes. He looked nervous. 

“No,” Calum muttered, smiling sincerely “you were great.” Ashton’s expression almost seemed to turn into one of anguish.

“But I hurt you,” Ashton whispered so quietly that Calum only just caught it. Calum nearly laughed but managed to stop himself. 

“Yeah I guess but…” Calum swallowed, already flushing in embarrassment at the words that were about to come out of his mouth “I wanted it. The, uh, the only reason I’m y’know, sore today is because we rushed a little and I’d never done it before. But… the sex…” Calum cut himself off, taking a minute to fight past every urge in his body to stop fucking talking about this “The sex wasn’t bad at all and I… had fun.” _It was more fun than I thought it would be_ , he added in his head.

“Yeah,” Ashton nodded but something about him seemed to suggest that he wasn’t convinced. Maybe Ashton was drunker during the sex than Calum had realised. 

“How, uh… how much of it do you remember?” Calum wondered out loud. 

“Um, most of it. It’s hazy but I remember, y’know the main events.” 

“So, if you remember most of it,” Calum started, wanting the bed to eat him alive at the humiliation he was feeling but at the same time knowing it was important that they discussed this “then why are you worried because you hurt me a bit?” Ashton looked confused. “Do I have to spell this out for you?” Ashton’s expression didn’t change. “I _enjoyed_ it, Ash. Admittedly, much more than I thought I would. But the point is, it was fucking good. So, the sex isn’t the weird part because we were… _good_ at that. The only thing that makes this awkward is that we’re friends.” 

Ashton just nodded for a while, staring intently at the bedspread, taking in what Calum had just said. 

“We were weirdly good at it, weren’t we?” Ashton spoke up, cracking a huge smile before burying his face in his hands. Calum started laughing, the embarrassment he was feeling dissipating the longer he giggled with his friend. “I haven’t had sex like that in a really long time. Especially not when I was that drunk.” 

“I know, me too. If you take away all of the weird elements it was actually pretty fucking amazing.” Calum continued to laugh, feeling much lighter than he had done since it happened “What does that say about us?” 

“That we know each other, I guess,” Ashton commented. It made sense and Calum nodded, happy with that. 

“Do you regret it?” Calum asked, voice quieter than it was previously. Ashton pulled gently pulled Calum towards him, wrapping his legs around Calum’s pliant frame. 

“Nah,” he whispered, closing his eyes. Calum fell asleep a lot faster than he thought he would considering he’d been asleep all day. He felt content.


End file.
